Quiet Collapse
by 3shippergirls
Summary: The team returns to Hoff after the inevitable destruction of their civilization. Complications ensue. Post “Poisoning the Well”. Set in Season 2. RononTeyla
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We don't own _Stargate: Atlantis_. We don't claim to. We only write for entertainment, not money, though we do so love to get reviews. . .

Summary: The team returns to Hoffa after the inevitable destruction of their civilization. Complications ensue. Post "Poisoning the Well". Set in Season 2. RononTeyla

Rating: T

Warnings: Violence, kissing

Spoilers: _Poisoning the Well_; _Runner_

Pairing: Ronon/Teyla

Title: _Quiet Collapse_

Author: 3shippergirls

**Author's Note**: This fic was actually inspired by a dream fyd818 had a few nights ago. We took the basic idea, expanded it, and changed it around a bit to turn it into this fic. We are having a _lot_ of fun writing this fic, so we hope you have as much fun reading it. Thanks for checking us out – and we hope you enjoy! –TeylaFan & fyd818

**

* * *

**

Quiet Collapse

_3shippergirls_

**

* * *

**

-Chapter 1-

Usually Atlantis's elite team was happy – excited, even – to go off-world. But this time, the mood in the Gateroom was decidedly less than enthusiastic.

Teyla Emmagan faced the silent Stargate, never having thought it forbidding despite its size – at least, before now. But she'd been on hand to see the somewhat fuzzy pictures the MALP sent back; besides that, she had that tickle at the back of her neck that spoke only of bad things.

The mood seemed to be catching for the rest of her team, as well. Her team leader, John Sheppard, seemed antsy, constantly making adjustments to his vest, his gun, his sunglasses. . . He met her eyes briefly, trying to smile reassuringly, but it came off as more of a grimace. It would appear he had equally bad feelings about this mission. Was he beginning to question the wisdom of their returning to a world they'd once considered locking out of their dialing system?

Behind and to her right, Rodney McKay was shifting his weight from foot to foot, fumbling as he checked the gun at his hip for the twentieth time (at least). He muttered something Teyla didn't catch, a distinct sulk in his blue-grey eyes. His shoulders were hunched in the particular way that suggested he was (albeit briefly) considering turning tail and running in the opposite direction of the Stargate – anything to avoid the coming mission.

Hovering less than a foot away from her right shoulder was the newest member of the team, Ronon Dex. His eyebrows were pulled down low over his green eyes, his lips tight in disapproval. Without seeming to realize what he was doing, he pulled his blaster from its ever-ready position at his hip and began to twirl it with ease, his mind obviously elsewhere. Though he was standing still save for the show with his gun, he still gave the impression of a tightly-coiled spring waiting to be released. In the short time Teyla had been acquainted with him, she'd gotten the feeling that he was a man of action, and had little time (or patience) for inactivity.

In this case, Teyla could certainly sympathize. She just wanted to get the coming mission _over with_, preferably as quickly as possible.

At last Sheppard deemed his sunglasses satisfactorily arranged over his eyes and turned to nod up at the control room. "We're ready!" he called.

"'S about time," Ronon muttered. He hadn't been to their destination before – everything that had gone wrong had happened before he'd joined the team – but he'd read the report and was obviously picking up on everyone else's jumpy mood.

Teyla caught Rodney's roll of the eyes from the corner of her gaze as she turned to watch Atlantis's leader motion to the Gate tech to bring the big ring to life. Elizabeth Weir was a slender woman, dark-haired and green-eyed, with a kind face that didn't smile nearly often enough. She worked well under pressure – and, at that moment, Teyla could only imagine the pressure on her thin shoulders. Outwardly she was calm, but Teyla could see the lines around her friend's mouth and eyes that showed how worried she was. The Athosian offered the Earthling a small nod and smile, as reassuring a gesture as she could manage. Elizabeth smiled wanly back, still seeming too uncertain with the decision to offer any sort of real confidence.

Turning back around to face the front of the room, Teyla was just in time to see the Stargate burst into life. The first time she'd seen it happen as a little girl she'd been terrified, but now she felt a little breathless awe each time she saw it as an adult. So many good things had happened when she stepped through that portal – she'd met the Earthlings; she'd met other countless friends and trading partners; she'd met Ronon. . .

John snapped her attention back to the present when he turned to offer a somewhat sloppy two-fingered salute to the control room. He acted like he was tipping an invisible hat, then motioned for the others to follow him through the Gate, guns proceeding them. The MALP hadn't been much help in letting them know what awaited them on the other side – the fuzzy images had only convinced them they needed to go back and check up on things, nothing more.

Teyla swallowed back her uncertainty and followed the others through the Gate – and back to Hoffa.

((()))

The others had described the planet to be advanced, a modern cityscape with a river running through it and distant mountains... But Ronon knew better than to expect the city to be full of life.

His gun was in the air in the blink of an eye, his legs aching to start running… It wasn't easy to ignore his instinct, after following it for so many years on the run. But he had his team now.

Ducking low behind a piece of wreckage, he made sure the others took cover as well. There were so many bodies, all over the landscape – both human and Wraith. Some had been deceased for a long time, others fairly recently.

Sheppard uttered a curse, his voice full of regret. Ronon knew though, having read the report, the people on this planet brought this upon themselves.

Ronon heard Rodney get out the life-signs detector, his hands clumsy in his hurry to get it working. But he already knew the answer to their unspoken question; just by looking at Teyla he could tell that there were Wraith in the area, and not the dead kind.

Teyla's jaw was set and her pupils seemed bigger, a grim expression on her face as she turned her head to see Rodney nod at Sheppard. It was a confirmation of what she was feeling.

Narrowing his eyes, Ronon shifted into a slightly more comfortable position, his thumb immediately flicking to the stun/kill switch on his weapon. The _zip_ noise of it switching from stun to kill was a reassuring sound to his ears. Sheppard caught his attention, motioning for him to fan out with the others to check the immediate area. He nodded his silent understanding, sticking close to Sheppard since he was closer. Teyla kept one eye on McKay as she went off.

Curling his nose, Ronon kept low and eased his way among the bodies strewn through the ruins of Hoffa like so many rag dolls. The stench was horrible, though he knew it had been worse in the past. He'd stood witness to such scenes as this in the past, during his days as a Runner, but he knew he'd never get used to it. He'd never accustom himself to seeing the destruction the Wraith seemed to find sick pleasure in bringing about. Nausea unfurled itself in his stomach, and he swallowed hard. It was all too easy to picture Atlantis and her inhabitants like this. The thought was immediately and roughly shoved from his mind.

Ronon caught sight of Sheppard out of the corner of his eye. The colonel was picking his way through bodies carefully, his features set in a twisted expression of mingled disgust and sorrow. Dex didn't even pretend to hold such regards; he carefully avoided the bodies in regular clothes to honor the Hoffan dead in some way, but he plowed through the Wraith without bothering to slow. They didn't deserve such courtesies.

By the time he and Sheppard finally made it to the opposite end of the main thoroughfare through Hoffa's largest town, a full hour had passed. The bodies and debris littering the streets had made it slow, tough going; thankfully they hadn't seen any living Wraith, though it was obvious they were around. Somewhere.

But why? Ronon couldn't figure out the answer to his own question.

Sheppard pulled his sunglasses off and rubbed the bridge of his nose, undoubtedly momentarily using his hand to shield the stink. By now Ronon had halfway accustomed himself to it. "Where's Teyla and McKay?" the colonel asked, squinting at the life signs detector he held.

Ronon hadn't noticed until then that he'd lost sight of the duo some time before. "I don't know," he said, unease building up inside his chest, constricting his throat. "I haven't seen 'em in a while. Think they found a nest of Wraith?"

"I haven't heard gunfire. They haven't contacted us." Sheppard squinted up at the sun thoughtfully. "We'll just head in the last direction we saw them, and do a little more investigating on the way. If we haven't heard from them in fifteen minutes, I'll radio."

Sighing infinitesimally, Ronon followed his team leader. Sometimes he wished the Lantians weren't so blasted patient.

((()))

Carefully choosing her path through the field, Teyla glanced over her shoulder, making sure Rodney was still close by.

"You know," Rodney started coughing, "they should really put some masks in with these uniforms, 'cause there's all sorts of bacteria in the air here, happily waiting to get sucked up by us and make themselves right at home in our bodies… Not to mention the smell," he muttered, shuddering. "Ugh."

Teyla sighed inwardly, choosing her words carefully. "Rodney, I know it is unpleasant for you right now, but you must try to stay quiet, and to keep moving."

"Oh yes, sure – let's just keep moving further away from the others, 'cause it's not like there are Wraith in the area waiting to sneak up on us," he snapped.

She halted, turned around to face him, and gently rested one of her hands on his shoulder. "Colonel Sheppard will contact us when it is necessary, but if we radio them we could risk making their presence known to anyone close to them. We do not know their situation, so we will simply have to wait and continue searching for survivors." She raised her eyebrows, making sure he understood.

Rolling his eyes, he shook off her hand, then stepped past her. "Fine, fine..."

One of the corners of her mouth curling in amusement, she quickly moved to walk behind him, following him through what was now the beginning of a forest.

The ever-present cold from deep inside her chest was still disturbing, making her edgy, which was why she was so persistent about keeping Rodney from talking. She couldn't feel any presences nearby, but it was always hard to determine the exact distance between her and any Wraiths. Her gun was still up in the air, sweeping the area quietly while she carefully made sure there was no movement around them.

A sharp gasp escaped from her mouth then, alerting Rodney. "Wraith!" she whispered, moving closer to a tree and pulling Rodney with her. "Get your gun ready!"

Rodney's eyes were huge as he stared back and registered what she was saying, and he moved to get his gun from his holster, yanking it when it didn't give right away.

She felt it now, close… Too close. Perhaps not even ten feet away. Moving forward, her grip tight on her weapon, she swept her gun in a semicircle searching for her target, which had yet to make itself visible to her.

Leaves rustled above her, a hiss came from close by, and then she was knocked sideways, the world tilting. Her breath having painfully been knocked from her lungs, she hit the ground with a thud, gasping for air while she frantically tried to scramble back up. Lifting herself on her knees, she raised her arm, firing the gun at the Wraith, several rounds penetrating his chest.

Hissing at her, it swung back its leg, kicking her in her ribs. The force lifted her off the ground, gravity forcing her back to it again, painfully smacking her down on the damp forest floor. Her head twirling, she tried to lift herself up, unsure of which way was up or down. Feeling down her leg, her hand found her knife, strapped against her calve. The familiar weapon fitting comfortably in her hand, she raised her head just in time to see the Wraith approaching. His hand firmly folded itself around her neck, shutting off her air-supply. Struggling with all her might against his grip, Teyla embedded her knife deeply into his arm, succeeding only in fuelling his aggression more.

His feeding hand was in the air now… Time seemed to slow down as he stretched out his fingers, curling the tips, moving his hand backward further… It came down on her chest with so much force it paralyzed her as she felt her flesh come into contact with his.

The sickening fear spread across her stomach, as she waited for her life to be drained… Taken away from her.

Gunshots.

Blood dripped out of the Wraith's mouth, black as ink. He stopped feeding, twitching as his body got hit by bullets, more and more, until she saw him collapse, falling down on the ground beside her.

Teyla gasped in a breath of sweet, sweet oxygen, at the same time rolling away from the body. At first she thought it was dead, after being hit by so many bullets, but when it groaned and tried to raise itself up again she knew it wasn't. Growling, she quickly leaped to her feet and positioned herself over him before he could rise. Grasping his head between her hands, she braced herself and then quickly jerked him to the side, snapping his neck. She let go, her hands sticky with his viscous black blood, watching with satisfaction as his body went limp on the ground before her. Fortunately a broken neck was _not_ something a Wraith easily recovered from, especially in this one's weakened state.

Now that the threat was gone, she looked up and around to see who had shot the Wraith while it had been feeding on her. Rodney stood less than half a dozen feet away, his mouth and eyes gaping wide, staring at her as he still held his handgun up at chest level. Obviously he'd been firing in an erratic pattern, hoping he'd hit something that wasn't her.

"You're okay," the scientist squeaked.

Drawing in a deep breath, Teyla gingerly touched the bleeding handprint on her chest, making a wry face when her hand came away even stickier than before. "Yes," she said, a little surprised. Lifting her hand, she carefully examined her skin. She didn't feel any older, and her skin was still smooth and unwrinkled. Allowing herself to finally let out a breath of relief, she looked up to smile at Rodney. "Good job, Rodney," she praised.

"Yes," he replied, still standing frozen in place. "I did do a good job, didn't I?" Her compliment seemed to break him from his stupor, and he holstered his gun again. "You're welcome."

"Thank you," Teyla replied promptly. She recovered her weapon, which had been knocked away in the struggle, then immediately turned with it up and ready when a commotion came through the woods toward them.

Rodney yelped and ducked behind a tree, peering nervously around the trunk as he motioned to her that his gun was out of ammunition. She sighed while sighting down the barrel of her own, hoping it was her other team mates because the coldness in her chest had eased more to a frosty chill than an icy knot.

Ronon was the first into the little clearing, his longer legs and time as a Runner letting him run faster. Sheppard was only a few seconds behind. Both men immediately trained their weapons on the dead Wraith, until they realized that it wouldn't cause any more trouble.

McKay stumbled from behind his cover, waving his hands frantically. "It's about time you two showed up!" he shouted. "Just like you, to come _after_ I've saved the day!"

The two newcomers' attention were drawn to the scientist. "_You_ did that?" Ronon asked doubtfully, pointing to the Wraith with the hand not still holding his weapon.

"Not _entirely_," Rodney admitted. "But it had Teyla, so—"

As one, Dex and Sheppard spun to face her. They both noticed the bleeding wound on her chest at the same time, and sprang into motion. Moments later she had one of them on either side, each grasping an arm to hold her up. "Are you okay?" they asked as one.

Teyla shook them off. "I am fine. It did not have a chance to complete the feeding process, Rodney was so quick on the trigger." She tilted her head in the astrophysicist's direction thankfully.

John's face settled into an expression of mingled concern and anger. "That's it," he said. "We're packing up and moving out. The Wraith can have what's left of this dump – we're finished here." He shot a quick, wordless glance in Ronon's direction, then jerked his head in the opposite direction as he took off. Rodney followed, still babbling to ease the rest of his nerves.

Before Teyla could move to follow, Ronon swept her off her feet, following silently with her in his arms despite her protests that she was fine. "Doc needs to check you out," he finally said hoarsely.

Now that she was paying attention, she realized he was right. Her adrenaline had worn off, leaving her surprisingly tired and achy. Trying not to think about how frightening the recently-past experience was – or how good it felt to be carried by someone (Ronon) – she gave in and closed her eyes.

Little did she know that she'd just had the most dangerous experience in her life, or how little time she could have left to live it.

_-To Be Continued-_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: First of all, many thanks to our reviewers for the first chapter. We very much appreciate it. And secondly - we apologize for the long wait. Now, we hope you enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**-Chapter 2-**

"Seriously… Why we even have to bring this sucker with us in the first place is beyond me. . . And why did he have to be so heavy?" Rodney asked them once again, huffing and puffing while he dragged the Wraith's body behind him. Both he and Sheppard gripped one arm apiece.

"Shut up, McKay," Ronon grumbled at him, while Sheppard muttered the same thing from his position next to the scientist.

Teyla chuckled soundlessly by his side, the movement of her chest against his arm attracting his attention.

Ronon glanced at her chest again, the feeding wound now covered up by her tack-vest, though he could still see the torn jacket underneath. She'd managed to convince him to let her walk, though he kept his arm firmly around her waist despite the frown she'd given him. She was determined to keep appearances up, but it was obvious she had gotten a fair share of beating. She was slightly favoring her left leg, and her ribs must have gotten bruised, as she flinched away from his arm when he wound it too tightly around her waist. He didn't want to hurt her, but she needed his support, and he was happy to give it to her.

"… must be more than 200 pounds," Rodney complained, groaning loudly.

"We're almost at the Gate, Rodney, now shut your mouth before I make Ronon shut it for you," Sheppard threatened, smirking at Ronon over his shoulder – pulling his face straight again when Rodney looked his way.

Ronon smirked at Rodney, who had slowed down and was casting him a disbelieving look. Adding some teeth to the smirk made him look ahead again, and move considerably faster than before. The scientist still wasn't quite sure whether to trust Ronon or not, to his and Sheppard's amusement.

Teyla cast him a disapproving look, making him feel just a tad guilty about teasing the doctor so much. But it didn't last long.

The Gate came into sight now, to his relief. The sooner Teyla got checked out by the doctor, the better – and he would be happy to get off this planet, and wash the smell of death away.

((()))

The shocked faces of the people in the Gate- and control rooms of Atlantis when the frontline team exited the big ring were unanimously ones of shock. It wasn't every day a team came home dragging the corpse of a Wraith, or supporting a team member that had obviously been fed on by a Wraith with no outward signs of being affected.

Teyla watched with tired amusement as Rodney dropped his half of the load and crossed his arms. "If Carson wants the bloody thing, he can darn well come and get it himself!" the scientist complained.

John groaned as he dropped his half. "McKay," he growled from between his teeth. "It's not that far to a transporter, and then not far past that to the infirmary. You can carry it a few hundred feet more!"

"But I have a bad back," Rodney complained.

Teyla was already in motion, Ronon's gentle arm around her waist urging her around their bickering team mates. As they passed by on the scientist's side, she heard a low sound come from the big Satedan that just _might_ have been a growl. His desired effect was instantaneous as McKay snatched up the Wraith's arm and almost started dragging it toward the hall on his own. John had to scurry to catch up.

Tired and achy, Teyla reluctantly allowed herself to lean into Ronon's powerful form. She was sure her ankle was twisted at the least, sprained at worst; she was positive about at least three bruised ribs; her head pounded and throbbed; and the feeding wound in her chest was burning and tender. All she wanted to do was collapse somewhere and sleep off the pain. To forget what had just happened.

She closed her eyes briefly in the transporter, happy for the moment of rest. Then they were in the hall again, and moments later in the infirmary.

Carson Beckett looked up from his desk when he heard the commotion. He jumped up when he saw them, hurrying toward them with his dimpled smile. "Where did ye find this?" he asked.

Rodney dropped the arm he'd been holding, and this time it was obvious that nothing would make him grab it again. "We brought it back for you to play with," he said. "We killed it there on Hoffa. Well, actually – I did. I shot it and saved the day," Rodney added, raising his hand and pretending not to notice Sheppard's raised eyebrow.

Beckett's clear blue eyes darkened briefly, then lightened again. "I'll start the autopsy immediately," he said, rubbing his hands together.

Once more, Ronon pushed past McKay, drawing Teyla along with him. "Teyla's hurt," he said simply.

Carson's attention was immediately drawn to her. "Lass!" he gasped. "What happened to you?"

Teyla opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off when Ronon picked her up again, this time to carry her across the room to the infirmary bed. "She was fed on," he said grimly.

Carson, who gasped and hurried over across the room, didn't waste any time starting the medical examination. Shooing the others away, he gently pulled her tac-vest to the side. "You don't look any older, lass. I take it he didn't get a chance to start the feeding process?"

Teyla shook her head. "He did not. Rodney shot him before he had the chance."

"Aye, seems like it…" Carson muttered, relief showing on his face, smoothing out the lines around his eyes. "Tell me what happened," he requested, listening to her heart briefly, and taking some blood.

She did her best to retell the whole story, though it seemed too short for a happening that had seemed to take hours at the time. Carson nodded every now and then, asking questions when she got into detail about the fight.

Pressing the piece of cotton wool against her vein, Carson gently prodded her ribs, deciding that she needed an x-ray, however hard she tried not to flinch.

Her ankle was merely sprained, so Carson bandaged it loosely, making sure it was supported, but wouldn't be deprived of movement.

Teyla was relieved when he finally left her alone to go test the blood sample. She heard voices outside the infirmary – Ronon, John, and Rodney undoubtedly bringing Elizabeth up to speed on what had happened on the planet. She allowed the soft sounds to lull her into a welcome doze.

She was still entirely aware of what was going on around her, even though she was asleep. She heard Carson moving around, the voices of her friends outside, air moving through the vents to cool the room. . .

_Footsteps_. She unconsciously tensed, but was too afraid to open her eyes. What if the Wraith wasn't _really_ dead, and had just been biding its time while it healed? A knot formed in her stomach, tightening and growing until she found it hard to breathe. Her hands unconsciously formed fists at her sides as she tried very hard not to scream. She was so terrified she could hardly move.

The presence paused next to her, as if considering its next move. Teyla nearly whimpered in fear. She felt something nearing her, then land on her chest.

Broken from her frozen fear, Teyla screamed and shot straight up on the bed, her hand flying out to grasp whatever it was that had reached for her. She was startled to see equally astonished blue eyes only inches from hers, set in Carson's worried face.

It was then Teyla saw the blanket on her lap, and she felt heat rush into her cheeks. The kindly doctor had only been trying to cover her with a blanket, and to thank him she'd completely lost her cool, nearly attacking him in the process.

The door across the room snapped open and her team mates plus Elizabeth poured into the room, Rodney and Elizabeth in the back. Ronon and John had their weapons in hand, obviously ready for just what Teyla had thought had been happening.

It had been a dream of some sort, one that had fed off her fears. Withdrawing from Carson, she put her head down on her blanket-covered knees and slowly shook it from side to side. "I am sorry," she said shakily. "It was – just a dream."

A dream she knew would come back to haunt her many more times.

((()))

Kicking his foot against one of the empty bedposts in a rhythmic beat, Ronon stared over at Teyla's bed while resting his head on one of his palms. She seemed lost in her thoughts, a slight frown on her face while she chewed on her lip.

She'd calmed down a bit after her nightmare, though still seemed a bit edgy. No one had asked about it, anyone could guess what she'd been dreaming about.

"Would you cut that out?" Carson whispered, looking up from behind his desk, his eyebrows raised.

Ronon shrugged, slumping down a bit more in his chair, crossing his arms.

Carson sighed, giving him one of those knowing looks. "You know… She'll be here for wee bit longer, I'll keep her here overnight, and there's no point in you staying here all this time."

Another shrug. "I don't mind," Ronon murmured.

It didn't take long for Teyla to doze off again, exhaustion finally winning over her fear of facing more dreams. Her head drooping on her shoulder, and her eyelids fluttering restlessly, Ronon stood up quietly, moving closer to her bed.

The blanket had bundled up at her legs, so he reached out to cover her with it before standing back, sending Carson a warning look, who was smirking at him, his cheeks dimpled.

"I'm gonna take a walk, I'll be around," he told him, striding out of the infirmary, and trying not to hear Carson's soft chuckle.

Aimlessly wandering through the halls of the Ancestors' city, Ronon made sure to stick close to the infirmary, so that he'd be close in case Teyla woke up screaming again.

He wasn't exactly a pro at the whole comforting thing, but he was one of the few, like Teyla, to survive a Wraith trying to feed on you. He would at least understand those emotions, and what he liked about Teyla, she was tough, not the weepy type. He wasn't sure anyone would stay untouched by this kind of an experience though, that's why he made sure to be there for her.

The infirmary came into sight again as he turned another corner, but he decided not to go inside. Leaning against the wall, just around the corner, he glanced outside, trying to estimate how much time had passed. He'd been walking for about 2 hours, according to the sunlight; he'd get dinner in a little bit.

He could stay for a while longer.

((()))

The lights were dimmed when Teyla woke, a little disoriented. After she realized she was in the infirmary, she wondered how long she'd slept. She did feel better than she had before, so probably a couple of hours, maybe three.

Sitting up cautiously, she looked around to make sure there wasn't anyone around. All the other beds were made up neatly, empty of occupants. From that angle she could just see Carson's desk – it was unoccupied. Surely he wouldn't mind if she left the infirmary, even if it was only long enough to get something to eat. She was surprisingly ravenous.

Casting one last cautious look around just to make sure she hadn't missed anyone lurking in the shadows, Teyla threw off the blankets. Only then did she realize they'd been pulled up to her shoulders and carefully tucked around her so she wouldn't get cold. _Bless you, Carson._ Sliding off the bed, she kept one hand on the mattress until she made sure her wrapped ankle could support her weight. Satisfied, she started for the door at a somewhat slower than normal pace. Even though she was still dressed in infirmary pajamas, she was sure no one would say anything to her, especially if she told them she was going right back after getting something to eat. It was later in the evening, so the cafeteria should be basically empty.

Just in case she'd missed someone, Teyla looked around one last time before she opened the door into the hall. Carefully sliding her head around the corner, she looked both ways before stepping out. The hall was empty.

She turned right and started down the hall, her mouth already set on whatever the cook had prepared. Anything was better than infirmary food.

"Going somewhere?"

Teyla jumped, a soft shriek of surprise leaving her lips as she whirled to face the owner of the voice. Ronon sat against the wall, knees pulled up to his chest, a slight grin on his lips. "Ronon!" She'd missed him because she had been looking for people walking down the halls, not sitting on the floor right outside the door.

Still grinning, Ronon fluidly rose to his full height, deliberately looming over her. "You weren't doing too badly sneaking until you got to the door. _Always_ check the floor – you never know what might be lurking."

She didn't bother to let him intimidate her. "I will remember that next time. Now, if you will excuse me, I was going to the cafeteria—"

"You're not anymore." Ronon gently took her arm, used his opposite hand to activate the door controls, then led her back into the infirmary. He deliberately slowed his steps to accommodate her injured ankle. "You're going to stay right here while I go get something for you."

Teyla opened her mouth to complain, but Ronon grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up to set her on her bed as if she were a child. "Stay here," he said. "If I catch you sneaking out again. . ." He turned and left the infirmary with one last backward glance at her, leaving his threat dangling.

Sighing in defeat, she reclined against the pillows and laid her head back after settling the covers across her lap. The infirmary was quiet, almost infuriatingly so, leaving her with nothing to occupy herself until Ronon returned. She wasn't tired anymore, so she couldn't sleep, and if she were entirely honest she didn't _want_ to sleep for fear of her nightmare returning.

The infirmary door opened, and she looked up to see Rodney coming in. "Rodney?" she asked in surprise.

"Hi," he said. His gaze darted nervously around the room. Obviously he was trying to avoid her own eyes. "I-I just wanted to come check on you, see how you're doing?"

Teyla smiled softly. "I feel much better," she said. "I think all I needed was a little rest, but Dr. Beckett is insisting on keeping me overnight for observation."

Rodney nodded, looking relieved. "I know a nap always helps me feel better," he said. "And it's probably just as well he does – you know, just in case something—" He trailed off, as if seeming to realize how insensitive his comment was. "Um – I should probably go. If – if you need anything – radio me, okay?"

Smiling, Teyla accepted how sincere Rodney was, even if he wasn't quite sure to express it. "Thank you, Rodney. I appreciate your concern. I will see you tomorrow?"

McKay nodded quickly. "Elizabeth put off the debriefing until tomorrow – so – maybe we could meet for breakfast, the team? Then head to the debrief afterwards?"

"I will see you there. Good night, Rodney."

"Good night." Nodding once more, McKay hurried for the door, sliding to a startled halt when it opened before him. He opened his mouth to say something when he saw Ronon standing there balancing a tray in one hand. The scientist thought better of it and quickly pushed past his newest teammate, in a rush to get away.

Teyla shifted to sit tailor style so Ronon could set the tray down in front of her. She was surprised when she saw how much food it held; then smiled when she saw him slip his shoes off so he could sit across from her. "I hadn't eaten yet, anyway," he said. "D'you mind?"

"Not at all." Smiling at how almost _absurd_ the whole situation felt, she reached out to pick up the bottle of cold tea he'd brought. Somehow it tasted better since someone other than a nurse had brought it to her.

"Sheppard came by while you were asleep," Ronon said as he handed her a napkin with the tableware wrapped inside. "He said to tell you he'll see you tomorrow at breakfast with the team before the debrief."

It would seem everyone had been conspiring against her. She knew they all meant well, to help her stave off the memories and nightmares. It made her feel _happy_, knowing they all loved her so. "Thank you," she said quietly.

"For what?" Ronon stared at her, puzzled.

"For telling me," she said, chickening out. She _was_ going to tell him thanks for watching out for her and bringing her the meal, but she didn't know him that well yet, and didn't want to push past some unspoken boundary.

He smiled at her, and this time his eyes lit up. She couldn't remember ever seeing his eyes such a bright color before – for that matter, she couldn't remember ever seeing him that _happy_ before. "You're welcome," he said. The inflection in his tone made her think he knew that she was thanking him for more than what she'd said.

They finished the meal in comfortable silence, each afraid to pop the comfortable bubble they'd settled into. At last Ronon slid off the bed, setting the tray on the bed next to Teyla's while he put his shoes back on. "I'll see you in the morning?" he asked.

"I look forward to it," she replied. Swallowing hard, Teyla hoped she hadn't overstepped the boundary yet again as she sank back against her pillows, halfway hoping she'd disappear.

"Me too." Ronon hesitated, then quickly and awkwardly tugged the blankets up and tucked them around her shoulders. "'Night," he whispered, then snatched the tray up and left.

This time Teyla let the soft smile she'd been suppressing curl her lips. So it hadn't been Carson who'd pulled the covers up over her earlier. . .

For the majority of that night, she was able to sleep blessedly free of nightmares.

_-To Be Continued-_

_

* * *

Thanks for reading!  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you all so very much for reading and reviewing our story! You all make us smile so much. We hope you continue to enjoy this story with this chapter. Thanks -- and enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

-Chapter 3-

Teyla awoke feeling rested, and as she had hoped, she had been spared of any more nightmares. She had dreamed a lot, but all had been pleasant dreams.

Wanting to stretch out her arms above her head, she grimaced as her arms were half raised above her, groaning as her ribs throbbed painfully. She'd forgotten about that minor inconvenience… Along with the reminder of her injuries, the memories of their cause returned as well. That dimmed her good mood faster than anything else could have.

Pulling the blanket away, she pulled up her knees against her chest, inspecting her ankle. It was swollen, but no more painful than it had been yesterday.

Her stomach growled loudly, clearly stating its displeasure. Teyla glanced around her, checking to see if there was any food within reach.

It turned out there was. A whole tray filled with fruit, several drinks and bread stood on her nightstand, the drinks still cooled, and the bread was warm, seemingly having just been pulled out of the oven. It smelled delicious.

Helping herself to a glass of orange juice, she wondered who had made the effort to come here early in the morning to bring her breakfast.

"Hey!"

Startled, Teyla turned to the entrance of the infirmary, meeting the eyes of Dr. McKay, who seemed to be insulted.

"You're not supposed to start without us, y'know…" he pointed out. "We couldn't very well bring everything at once, so we went back to get the other half," Rodney said, pointing over his shoulder revealing Colonel Sheppard and Ronon walking behind him, both carrying two more trays of food.

Frowning apologetically, Teyla bit her lip. "Oops. I apologize Rodney; I did not remember our breakfast appointment until now."

"Don't mind him Teyla," Sheppard told her. "It's not like he wouldn't have started without us if it was the other way around."

Ronon chuckled, pulling up a chair for Sheppard with his foot as he hopped on the bed, expertly balancing his tray with one hand. Making himself comfortable, they sat opposite from each other again, the same way they had yesterday while Rodney and Sheppard sat on either side of her.

"Oh ha-ha... Very funny Sheppard," Rodney responded, glaring at the Colonel.

They all settled into comfortable silence as they ate, the four teammates sharing a quiet, relaxing meal together.

((()))

Dr. Weir had yet to arrive in the briefing room when the team arrived. As Teyla settled into her seat next to Ronon and across from Sheppard, she felt stirrings of unease in her stomach. The closer the time to the debriefing came, the more nervous she got. She was starting to regret breakfast, for her stomach was churning uncomfortably. Even the peaceful night's rest she'd gotten hadn't helped her, for now she would have to stir up all those memories again.

"Sorry I'm late," Elizabeth apologized briskly as she entered the room. The doors quietly shut behind her as she smiled at them all and settled into her place at the head of the table. "Carson was called to the infirmary at the last minute, so he'll give a separate debrief later. Now then, who wants to start?"

Everyone looked at Teyla. She shook her head silently. She needed more time.

John quickly cleared his throat, drawing everyone's attention to him. "Er – when we got to Hoff, everything was a mess. The Wraith did a very sufficient job cleaning house. There were life signs around, but as far as we can tell they were all Wraith. I don't think anyone could have possibly survived that destruction."

"Here's a question," Rodney interrupted. "_Why_ did the Wraith stay on Hoff if everyone was dead?"

Weir arched her eyebrow in silent agreement.

Sheppard sighed. "I said there was no way everyone on the _planet_ could have survived. But the Hoffans were all fired up about spreading their drug all around the galaxy, so there's little doubt that emissaries were on other planets at the time. It explains some of the – uh – _newer_ corpses we found."

Teyla swallowed at the memory. She could have been one of those bodies. . . Her hand unconsciously lifted to her chest, where her shirt covered the feeding wound. It hurt to touch it, even throbbing with pain still when she pulled her hand away.

Elizabeth was talking again when Teyla tuned back into the debrief. ". . .please save the theorizing and arguing for later." She shot a quick look in Teyla's direction. "I think we should move on to Teyla's part."

Gulping, Teyla nodded slowly. She twined her fingers in her lap, so tightly her knuckles turned white. "We spread out to cover more ground," she said softly. She kept her gaze focused on the table, afraid to meet the others' eyes. "Dr. McKay and I met up again just outside the city, and we decided to extend our search into the woods a little ways."

Rodney nodded to confirm her words.

The weight of everyone's gazes on her was beginning to make her sweat. She could feel the slick wetness on the back of her neck, on her hands, beading along her forehead, just at her hairline. . . "I could feel the presence of a Wraith fairly close. After telling Dr. McKay to draw his weapon, we continued a little further into the trees."

The smile on Elizabeth's face was gentle and encouraging, but it didn't help Teyla feel any better, even when she added a soft, "Take your time, Teyla."

Nodding, Teyla licked her suddenly-dry lips. "The Wraith dropped onto me from above. He was weak, so I believe he thought catching me by surprise was the only way he could win. We fought for a while – I remember pulling out my knife, but it only made him madder." She tightened her muscles to restrain the shudder that desperately wanted to rip through her. She couldn't show weakness. She _couldn't_.

Ronon minutely shifted in his chair, swinging himself a little closer so his shoulder hovered less than two inches from hers. She could feel the strength radiating from him, and knew he meant it to help her. He understood what she'd been through, more than anyone else in the room – in _Atlantis_ itself.

Lifting her head but not her eyes, Teyla continued. "The Wraith began to feed on me. It felt like forever, but it was only a few moments before Rodney opened fire on the creature. It distracted the Wraith long enough for me to get the upper hand and kill it." She felt everyone's gazes move from her to Sheppard as he smoothly picked up the rest of the debrief. Now that her part was done, she allowed herself to relax her muscles and shake a little.

One gaze, however, still lingered on her. She noticed it only when Ronon reached over and hesitantly squeezed her hands, still tightly clasped on her lap. With conscious effort she released her grip, and squeezed his hand back in thanks. He offered her a short, soft smile, then fully turned his attention to John.

She had never felt more grateful toward the Ancestors than she did when Elizabeth finally said, "You're dismissed" as she stood up, the others following suit.

Teyla was the first one through the doors.

((()))

Glancing at her watch, Teyla hurried to change into her clothes, while searching for her running shoes at the same time. Hopping from one foot the other, she managed to get her pants on, while she ducked down to look under the bed. Ah! There they were. She had lingered in the shower for too long, which was why she was in a hurry right now to make it to her appointment with Ronon on time. They had agreed to go for a run with each other, starting on one of the longer piers at the far end of the city.

They wouldn't come across anyone in the section, and it was a perfect location to go running, because there were so many halls, without having to go through doors or transporters.

Zipping up her vest, she grabbed a towel from her bed along with her water bottle.

As Teyla hurried her way to the transporter, she thought back over the last few days. Her ribs and ankle had both healed quickly, much to her relief, since she could start working out again. But she was still feeling slightly ill, her stomach was upset, and her head had been throbbing non-stop.

She had subtly asked Carson for a pain-killer, and he had not asked for an explanation, thinking that her ribs were bothering her.

The pills unfortunately, had not worked. Her head was still painful, even more so as days passed. She did not eat much, as she was constantly nauseous, and was afraid that she would simply vomit it all out again.

Having reached the transporter, she stepped inside, and pressed her finger on the right location, the doors closing at her request to be transported.

Ronon had noticed her lack of appetite, as the team ate together most of the time, and he was very perceptive when he wanted to be. She had told him the truth, that she simply did not feel well, and that it was probably just an effect of the near-feeding experience. He had let the subject rest for then, because it had only been two days. But nearly a week had passed today, and she was sure that he wouldn't let her off quite as easily this time.

The doors opened to show an empty hallway, Teyla stepped out quickly, moving toward the balcony at the end. It was a sunny day, with a cool breeze, so it would be pleasant to start the run at the beginning of the balcony, with the fresh air to settle her stomach.

Waving her hand over the door panel, she stepped out onto the balcony, glancing at her watch: she was just in time.

Ronon had been leaning against the balustrade, and stood back to turn around as he heard the doors opening. Greeting her with a smile, he stepped towards her. "Morning. Sleep well?" he asked sincerely, green eyes staring into hers.

Teyla nodded, fiddling with the corner of her towel. "I slept fine, thank you." She hadn't been sleeping well for days.

He narrowed his eyes at her but chose not to pursue the subject. "Ready to go?"

"Yes."

The breeze was welcome as they jogged along the pier. It didn't take long for the sweat to start forming on Teyla's skin, and she found she had to push herself a little more than usual to keep up with Ronon's longer stride.

She'd wrapped her ankle before leaving her quarters, just in case it needed the extra support. It was doing just fine, but the wound on her chest was starting to burn again. Scowling, she pushed the pain out of her mind as she focused on putting one foot in front of the other.

Her head throbbed with each impact her feet made on the ground. She'd swallowed a couple of pills with the dribble of breakfast she'd eaten, but apparently they hadn't had time to kick in yet. In fact, she thought they were making her a little nauseous. . .

"You're quiet today."

Teyla abruptly jerked herself back to the present at Ronon's words. "You are calling_ me_ quiet?" she replied with as much levity as she could.

Ronon grinned briefly. "Good point. But usually you have something to say. Is your ankle bothering you?"

"No. My ankle is fine. I wrapped it just in case, but I am sure it is fully healed. Dr. Beckett told me it was fine to go back to my normal routine." Teyla carefully kept her focus straight ahead.

"Is it—" He hesitated, then shyly motioned to his chest with his hand.

Teyla grinned at his obvious embarrassment. Ronon was always such a gentleman with her. "It hurts a little, but it is nothing unbearable. I am merely a little – out of shape from my time off. We should keep going if I wish to get back _into_ shape."

The expression on Ronon's face shouted his doubt, but they kept going. Once they were back in the air-conditioned halls of the city, Teyla found it a little harder to keep going. The fresh air outside had helped her breathe better, calmed her stomach, lessened her headache, and made her think clearer, but now that she was back inside again all her problems rushed back to her.

_I am being a child,_ she told herself. _I am better than this. There is no pain. . ._ Allowing the thought to trail off, she pushed herself to step it up a little more to keep up with Ronon since she'd been falling a little behind again.

Every few seconds her running partner glanced over at her, his forehead wrinkled. His mouth was set in the way that spelled eventual trouble, and she could see the concern that darkened his green eyes. He was holding his left arm strangely, and she realized abruptly that he was doing it so he would be ready to catch her if she tripped or fell.

Turning her gaze up to meet his, she narrowed her eyes at him and allowed her face to convey what she felt. He rolled his eyes and sighed but grudgingly turned his attention away from her.

Eventually the rhythm of their pounding feet and the quiet emptiness of the halls began to lull her into a kind of waking doze. She was only halfway aware of Ronon at her side; she just kept pace with him as they ran in a straight line through the halls.

She nearly fell backwards when Ronon grabbed her shoulder and pulled her to him. "Where're you going?" he asked shrewdly.

Teyla realized that he'd pulled her around the corner, away from one of the damaged areas of the city. "I – was not paying attention." She forced a laugh. "Daydreaming, I suppose."

Ronon planted both hands on her shoulders, hunched his shoulders so he was closer to her height, and narrowed his eyes dangerously at her. "What's the matter with you?" he asked. "I know it's more than that. You don't eat hardly anything any more, you always move carefully like you're in pain, and you have this glaze over your eyes, like you're not entirely with us. Have you seen Carson?"

She nodded. She _had_ – she just hadn't told him all the details.

"What did he say?"

"It is aftereffects of the feeding process and stress, and the symptoms will fade with time." Okay, so she made that one up on her own. But it made _sense_. . .

Ronon shook his head. "He'd better be right," the Satedan muttered. "I'm done running for the day." He said it in a tone that strongly suggested she should be, too.

Teyla didn't have enough energy left to argue. "I think I would like a shower." She subtly backed away from him, making him have to drop his hands. Her shoulders were warm, as if he'd left handprints on her skin even through her shirt.

"I'll see you at dinner," Ronon simply said. Again, his tone left no room for argument.

She winced the moment he had his back turned, having had to hold it back so he wouldn't see. The lights were making her head hurt even worse, and she didn't need her teammate digging even deeper than he already was. Ronon really _was_ too observant for his own good.

_-To Be Continued-_

_

* * *

_

We hope you enjoyed!


End file.
